<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by cinnaviin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456860">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnaviin/pseuds/cinnaviin'>cinnaviin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Thanzag, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, ThanZag - Freeform, Thanatos is a great boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnaviin/pseuds/cinnaviin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus goes over to Thanatos' house to watch some movies. He ends up staying for much, much longer than he intended to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Felt like writing some domestic Thanzag! Let me know if you guys like this cause I SURE DO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9:17 pm</p>
<p>Zagreus read the time from his phone screen. The light shone bright onto his face in the darkness of the night. He was a few minutes late, but Thanatos wouldn’t mind, would he? </p>
<p>He walked up to Thanatos’ door and rang the doorbell, waiting for him to answer. He hears footsteps getting louder and watches Thanatos open the door. He was dressed casually, a black shirt paired with a pair of sweatpants and a gray sweater to keep him warm. Nothing special, nothing fancy. Just enough to relax for the night.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re here,” Thanatos said, moving aside and opening the door wider to let Zagreus in. Zagreus slid his shoes off and walked further inside.</p>
<p>“Sorry I'm late, I ran into some traffic on the way here,” Zagreus said as Thanatos locked the door and walked back inside. </p>
<p>“It’s alright, really,” The other boy said, making his way to the kitchen. He opened the microwave, the sweet smell of buttered popcorn filling the air. Zagreus smiled and walked into the kitchen as well. He opened up the fridge and helped himself to a can of soda, grabbing one for Thanatos as well. Thanatos emptied out the bag of popcorn into one bowl, and in another emptied out some chips. Zagreus wasn’t sure which ones they were.</p>
<p>“You really went all out, huh? A bunch of soda in here, and tons of snacks on the table,” Zagreus said, handing the can he had to the other boy. They each grabbed a bowl and brought them over to the living room, setting them down on the coffee table. Thanatos got up and brought over some more pillows from the other chairs. </p>
<p>“What did you want to watch?” Thanatos asked, turning on the television and going onto Netflix, “We have a few options to last us all night.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t we watch Into The Spider-Verse? I know it seems childish, but I’ve heard it’s a great movie,” Zagreus said as Thanatos scrolled through the options, making him stop at said movie.</p>
<p>“It looks interesting, why not?” Thanatos clicked on it and began to play the movie.</p>
<p>The two of them helped themselves to the snacks before them. They stuffed their faces with chips, watching the movie in awe. Zagreus was right, this really was a good movie. They laughed at some bits, and were held at the edge of their seats at others.</p>
<p>“That was great!” Zagreus exclaimed, to which Thanatos nodded in agreement, “Should we watch another?”</p>
<p>“I mean it is getting pretty late,” Thanatos checked the time and sighed, “Don’t you have to go back to your place? Are you really going to go home that late?”</p>
<p>“I don’t care about the time. If anything were to happen, I know how to defend myself,” Zagreus said with a wide smile on his face. Thanatos couldn’t help but smile back.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Thanatos said, exiting back to the browsing page on Netflix, “Should we watch something a little more relaxing, then?”</p>
<p>“Sure! I heard Spirited Away is just the trick for a movie like that,” Zagreus suggested. <br/>Thanatos nodded and typed it in, playing it as the both of them got settled once more.</p>
<p>Zagreus seems to have quite the taste for movies, because the both of them enjoyed it instantly. They enjoyed the visuals, the art style captivating them. Zagreus felt his eyelids get heavy, but insisted to stay awake. Unfortunately, his exhaustion got the best of him, causing him to drift off to sleep instantaneously. Thanatos noticed this, lowering the volume of the movie. He didn’t want to move just yet, Zagreus seemed so peaceful, resting his head against the other’s shoulder. Thanatos began stroking Zagreus’ hair gently, easing him into sleep. Once the movie ended, he got up and gathered the bowls and cans on the table and brought them to the kitchen.</p>
<p>☾  ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆ ☾ </p>
<p>Zagreus woke up to rays of sunlight peeking through the window. How odd, he thought, my window isn’t this big, neither is it behind my bed.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes once more, but opened them to noises coming from another room. He opened his eyes and really took in his surroundings. He wasn’t in his bed, but instead on a couch. Two blankets were covering him and his head was resting on a pillow from a different chair. The noises he heard were coming from the kitchen, which wasn’t too far off from the living room. Zagreus took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. </p>
<p>10:07 am</p>
<p>It’s… morning? Zagreus didn’t remember falling asleep. He tried putting pieces together and realized what had happened. He had fallen asleep at Thanatos’ house while watching movies and let him. </p>
<p>He heard someone turn the stove off, preceded by the noise of plates being placed onto the table. He then heard the clatter of silverware and footsteps making their way to the living room. Zagreus immediately sat up, hearing the other person stop in their tracks.</p>
<p>“Oh, so you’re awake,” The voice belonged to no one other than Thanatos, who set the plates of food down. Zagreus looked over to him, trying to find his words, but Thanatos didn’t give him the chance to speak, “I’m sorry if I woke you up. I mean, I was going to eventually, but I get it if you’d like to sleep longer.”</p>
<p>“No, that’s not it. I should be sorry. I wasn’t supposed to spend the night here and it’s just-” </p>
<p>“Zagreus. It’s alright. I don’t mind at all if you spend the night here. Now look, I’ve made you breakfast. You should eat with me.”</p>
<p>Zagreus finally looked over to the food in front of him. There were scrambled eggs with sausages and ham placed along it on one plate, which was placed closer to him. On the other, there were sunny side up eggs and ham, along with a slice of white bread. Thanatos went back over to the kitchen  and got two glasses of water for them.</p>
<p>“Wow, thank you for preparing this,” Zagreus said and began digging into his food.</p>
<p>The both of them chatted as they ate their food, both of them laughing together and enjoying the meal. Once they finished, they both brought their plates back to the kitchen, Zagreus insisting he wash the dishes. Thanatos didn’t try objecting and made his way to his room. Thanatos came back, properly dressed for the day. Zagreus had finished washing the dishes and smiled at the sight of the other boy.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess I should be heading home now, huh?” Zagreus said, pacing towards the door. Thanatos grabbed his hand. He looked back, seeing Thanatos shifting his stance and looking away. Zagreus couldn’t help but smile.</p>
<p>“Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go out shopping with me? I’d rather not go alone,” Thanatos said, clearing his throat. Zagreus chuckled and nodded.</p>
<p>“Of course. Wait, is this a date?”</p>
<p>Thanatos’ cheeks flushed, his eyes wide. He cleared his throat and let go of Zagreus’ hand. Zagreus laughed and placed his hand on Thanatos’ shoulder.</p>
<p>“Than, it’s okay. We don’t have to make it a date, but I feel like it would be nice.” Zagreus trailed his hands down to Thanatos’ hands and grabbed them tight.</p>
<p>“I… I mean, a date does sound nice,” Thanatos said, bringing himself closer to Zagreus. He looked up into his eyes, Zagreus shared the same gaze. They brought each other closer still, leaning their heads closer, and closer and then…</p>
<p>Zagreus’ phone rang.</p>
<p>Thanatos backed off, and so did Zagreus. Thanatos fiddled with his hands as Zagreus answered the call.</p>
<p>“Hello? Ugh, father, I’m at Than’s place. Yes, yes, I’ll pass by home. Yes, I’m going back out. Father, it’s the weekend, please. Alright, I’m hanging up. Goodbye!”</p>
<p>Zagreus shoved his phone back into his pocket and began putting his shoes on. Thanatos did the same and opened the door.</p>
<p>“We’ll have to stop by my place, but only for a few minutes. After that, we’ll have all the time in the world for our date.” Zagreus said. Thanatos let out a soft chuckle.</p>
<p>“That’s fine with me. Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>